Carry Me Home Tonight
by SinisterlyMe
Summary: Yusuke didn't know how much he wanted it until someone showed it to him. How much will having a parental/brother figure change Yusuke? How is he so trusting of someone he never met before? "You know you can come around whenever you feel like it, right?"


Carry Me Home Tonight

Yusuke didn't know how much he wanted it until someone showed it to him. How much will having a mother figure change Yusuke? How is he so trusting of someone he never met before? "You know you can come around whenever you feel like it, right?"

So obviously Yusuke's mom is pretty bad, and even though she cares for her son, she does a lousy job showing it. In short, she's the equivalent of a teenage mom; she loves her son, but that won't stop her from living her own life without him. This plot has been swimming in my head for months, but I've been too Naruto obsessed to spit it pit so I'm glad that I finally got it in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho because of I did, quite a few things would be different.

* * *

><p>The day was bright and lively. People were happily walking down the concrete sidewalks and crossing light traffic roads. In short it should have been the perfect day for everyone, but that's just assuming way too much. There was one particular person who was in a rather foul mood.<p>

Yusuke Urameshi, silently limped down the busy street and continued to toss up a coin he had found on the ground. He had recently come back from a mission the other day and the wounds hadn't all healed yet. He could slightly feel the bandages around his torso and wrapped around his left leg rubbing against his skin.

Yusuke ignored the usual glares and comments thrown his way because in truth, they didn't hurt anymore…much. He didn't give a crap what people thought of him, and he wasn't about to change anything… even so, it still stung a little bit. He hadn't been street brawling in months and yet people hated him the most.

Shaking his head wildly to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head, he once again started to flip the coin, but missed the catch. He watched from the corner of his eye as the shiny item rolled onto the dirty concrete floor and into a sewer opening. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Yusuke felt as some of his fingers brushed against the compact mirror that Koenma contacted him on, and a spark of anger spread through him. Ever since he had defeated Toguro during the Dark Tournament, Koenma had had him running around like crazy arresting demons all over the place. Sometimes he even had to go on missions without Kurama, Hiei or Kuwabara! Technically, he was the only official Spirit Detective, but that didn't mean that he didn't deserve the same amount of "me time" as everyone else! It wasn't fair, and none of them were helping; saying it was his responsibility and that he shouldn't complain!

Kicking a rock angrily, he followed it with his eyes until it bounced and landed beside a large group of children peering up at an open window display case with excitement and longing.

"Maybe it's a new video game or something like that…" Yusuke mumbled to himself.

Jogging up beside them, Yusuke's eyes widened with wonder. He felt his mouth start to water, and his stomach give a small growl of hunger. "Holy shit! That looks really good!"

On the other side of the glossy window was a large display of cakes, pastries and treats that seemed to glisten and sparkle with a sort of visual deliciousness that Yusuke didn't think was humanly possible. Maybe not the wrong term seeing as most demons didn't sparkle either, but the vision was there. Yusuke could faintly smell a soft sweet aroma coming from inside.

Suddenly the door opened from beside the window, and a plump grey haired woman walked out. She had a wide smile plastered on her wrinkled face as she beckoned the children over towards her. She was holding a platter of sweets of all shapes and colors, and held it out for them to take. Yusuke watched from a few feet away, and was about to approach when the old woman looked up and sent him a very hard glare. Backing up again, he was about to turn around and leave when he heard the bell of the door ring again, and a very tall man walked out. He had a strong lean frame that walked with a sort of purpose and confidence Yusuke had never seen before. He had long light brown hair that was tied in a low pointy tail, and bangs that slightly hid his hazelnut colored eyes. He was both impressive and unimpressive, but the contradiction in itself just told you which one, the former or latter, applied.

"Mizuna, are you scaring off people again?"

The woman blushed before huffing in annoyance. "Only hooligans."

"Now, now. If that was the case you would have run me out a long time ago, too. Plus Mr. Urameshi hasn't been wreaking havoc in a long time… which is actually causing more problems seeing as he kept most of the gangs at bay."

Yusuke gaped in surprise. No one had ever really complimented him before. Blushing in embarrassment, he scratched the back of his head. Again, something he'd never done before.

"Well don't just stand there. I'm sure if you can mysteriously come back to life than you can walk into a sweet shop."

The man gave a nice smile before grabbing Yusuke by the shoulder and pushing inside the store.

"Hey old man! I didn't ask for your invitation inside."

"So the drool on the sidewalk is just my imagination?"

"I'm sorry, that must have been your spit when your mouth went flying."

They both locked fiery eyes in a staring contest; neither of them wanting to give up. The stood stock still in the entrance of the small shop in their 'intense battle'. About a minute later, they Yusuke blinked which only made the other man smile in triumph.

"The name's Toshiaki Mitsuketa, but everyone calls me Aki. I know your last name is Urameshi, but I have yet to be graced with your first." He said unexpectedly in a cheekily manner. He added a deep bow to his act, which only added on to his cheeky like nature.

Yusuke grinned at Aki before pointing a thumb towards himself. "It's Yusuke. I gotta say man, you don't look like the type to be making cakes."

Aki just laughed before walking behind one of the counters. "It's not that bad actually. I would have never thought that I'd work in a place like this a few years ago, but you realize that you get to eat junk food, and get money for making it."

Yusuke laughed and watched as Aki glanced up at him before taking out a pink and brown round looking treat just about the size of a smaller rubber bouncing ball.

"What's that supposed to be? The top part of a pacifier?" Yusuke said while wrinkling his nose.

Looking down at the small pastry on the plate, Aki couldn't help but think that it did kind of look like one, before shaking his head. "It's your favorite pastry, I guarantee it. It's called a cake ball. I have a knack at guessing people's favorites in a lot of things." He said rather confidently while holding it out to Yusuke.

The black haired boy was plain confused at this point. He half wondered if the food was poisoned or drugged so that a bunch of men would come out and beat the living crap out of him, but looking at the small article of food, Yusuke couldn't help it as his hand reached out and grabbed it. Biting into half of it, Yusuke started to chew and then before he knew it, he had already stuffed the other half into his mouth. Plopping down on a stool on the other side of the counter, Yusuke pushed another cake ball in his mouth and watched as Aki moved boxes around.

"Ya know, I've walked this street hundreds of times, but I've never seen this shop before." Yusuke commented while leaning over to a drink machine. "You mind?"

"Not at all. We haven't been here for long… maybe three months tops. Today is Wednesday though and we stay and watch the shop even though I don't like working at all Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays. We get enough business on the other days that we don't have to worry about the shop opening or closing to early or taking breaks all the time."

"But why even be at work if you ain't gonna do any?" Yusuke questioned curiously as he took a huge gulp of a steaming cup of hot chocolate. _Man, this is so awesome. Thank you, Kami!_

"We don't always come on Wednesdays and we never come Sats and Suns, but it's cause the old granny likes to see what appeals to people from the window, and stuff. No school?"

Yusuke tensed and waited for the lecture. Everyone was always giving him a hard time about not going to school, but why go if no one wants to teach you.

"Let me guess… the teachers hate you so much that they won't teach you."

Yusuke choked on his second glass of coco for a moment before smirking at Aki. "Yeah, but it's not like I'd wanna learn anyway. All I want to do is fight, and you don't need algebra to fight."

Aki laughed rather loudly at that, and for a moment Yusuke thought that it was because the response sounded childish even to his ears, but the flash of teeth told him otherwise.

"You know, I used to be a lot like you except twice as handsome, and ten times as cool."

Yusuke placed the empty cup on the counter, and over to where Aki was standing. "I doubt that. Unless you wanna prove me wrong, Mr. Candy Man."

Aki looked up at Yusuke with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Maybe I will. Mhmh so tell me Yusuke, what's wrong with your leg. Doesn't look too bad, but still…"

Yusuke just waved him off with a flick of his hand. "I ran into a tree or something like that. It's kinda bruised, but nothing serious."

Aki put his chin on the palm of his hand, and hummed in understanding. "Would this tree happen to be moving and throw punches? Yeah, I know all about those trees." He finished with a chuckle. Scratching the top of his head as Yusuke glared at him, Aki beckoned the young boy over. "Here lift your leg on this stool."

Yusuke stared at him suspiciously, but still slowly placed the sole of his shoe on the metal bar half way up the chair. His jeans were ripped in several places, and so Aki could see the white bandage slightly from a small hole on the side. Place is hand there, he felt around that area, and poked around so see the damage.

"You're not going to molest me, are you? I gotta say that would be fucked up." Yusuke said.

The black haired boy wasn't worry seeing as he could probably punch Aki through twenty thick building walls, so he just continued to watch the older man although with small sparks of weariness.

"No you silly boy. Your leg isn't broken or fractured, but it's slightly off place. I can fix that for you in a sec."

Before Yusuke could even open his mouth to ask, Aki had placed a hand on his shoulder and one around his knee, and pulled quickly with a sharp tug. Yusuke heard the loud crackling sound of his bones and muscles, and he expected to feel a rush of pain go through his leg, but is surprising felt… a lot better. Like brand new if anything!

"You are a saint. It's like I never even banged it up! How'd ya know how to do that?" Yusuke said as he circled the store to test his newly 'repaired' left leg.

Aki through a bag full of sweets in Yusuke's direction, and tried to hide a devilish like smirk that was growing on his face. "I'll tell you if you come back. I need someone to talk to other than a woman three times my age, and a taste tester for some of the products. I'm dying here in this frilly world." Aki said warmly and with a joking tone.

Yusuke felt something warm well up inside him… something he hadn't ever felt before, and it made him kind of happy. Smacking himself mentally for girly sentimental monologue, Yusuke gave a questioning stare. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Don't make me jump the counter and beat you up." he said in a teasing tone.

"No, but your phone has been ringing in your pocket for the last ten minutes, so somebody is."

Yusuke cursed loudly and wondered how he hadn't even heard or felt it against his leg. Waving at Aki on his way out, Yusuke stuffed the small bag in his large pocket. "See you old man!"

"Hey! I'm not even twenty five yet!"

Turning around, a small part of Yusuke expected to see the brown haired man look angry at the playful insult like everyone else he talked to, but all he was met with was another grin. And somehow going to meet up with Koenma didn't seem to dampen the sudden shine on his day.

* * *

><p>"Yusuke Urameshi, you idiot!"<p>

Yusuke dodged the arm that was supposed to connect harshly to his cheek. Wincing at the whistling sound the swing made, Yusuke angrily tried to ignore Kuwabara's laughing, and Kurama whispering about him to Hiei. All the while, the girls and Koenma glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! I forgot! I've been running around doing so much nowadays that it slipped my mind!"

Keiko looked even more furious. "Lunches and feeding your pet fish are the type of things you forget! Not birthdays! And not my birthday!"

Yusuke looked down at the ground guiltily before mentally sighing.

"Jeez! You all have me running around doing stuff without any rest! You're working me like a fucking mule, and I just forgot! I' m here now, aren't I?"

Keiko sighed angrily before nodded. Yusuke followed the others to where they were going for her birthday party, but his mind was elsewhere. What he wouldn't mind just to hang out and do nothing. Not with a large group of people, but like old times; just him, or someone random person that happened to speak to him from the other side of a fence.

He vaguely listened to Kuwabara profess his undying love for Yukina to her for the millionth time since they had met her, and Botan giggling about something with Keiko. He wasn't even snapped back into reality until Shizuru lightly tapped him on the head.

"Squirt, where's your head today? Usually you would be in a fight with my baby brother or Hiei by now."

Yusuke just shook his head before giving her a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. "Naw it's nothin'. I' just kinda tired, you know? I'll be kicking your brother's ass again once I rest up some."

Shizuru gave a small smile before taking a long drag of her cigarette. She quietly walked next to Yusuke along the street until she heard the sound of plastic and paper being ruffled about. Glancing over, she watched curiously as Yusuke took out a pink colored ball from a clear plastic bag, and popped it into his mouth. She snorted at the sight of the young Urameshi even going near anything girly looking or pink before taking her cigarette out of her mouth.

"Whatcha' chewin'? The top of a pacifier?"

Yusuke laughed loudly, and swallowed what was in his mouth quickly.

"That's what I said! No, apparently it's my favorite." Yusuke finished with air quotations.

Before Shizuru could say anything else at the strange statement, Yusuke ran forward and kicked Kuwabara in the back with energy he hadn't even had a few seconds before. From the back of the group, Shizune watched as their usual daily routine fights started to unroll around Yusuke.

She only shrugged it off as nothing or just an off day. She had no idea that this was the beginning of what was to be a new a strange chapter not only for Yusuke, but the Spirit Detectives and is friends.

Aki plopped down on his dark couch in his living room. Kicking off his shoes, he brushed his long brown bangs out of his face and looked at a picture frame set on a small table not too far away from where he was sitting. The picture was old, and some of the sides were bent into dog ears, but the frame showed some effort in preserving it.

Inside the frame were three boys; all showing off sparkling teeth with face splitting smiles. They're arms were wrapped around each other, and slung over shoulders to where you couldn't tell where one boy began and the other ended in their dark jackets. But somehow in the chaos, they were able to each hold up a peace sign with their fingers and stay still enough for the camera to take a snap shot of the moment. Aki tapped his finger on his though as he continued to stare at the still figures.

"Hideaki…Akito… I think I might have just found someone just like us. Maybe I can hold on to this one longer than I did with you. I figured it would be my way of saying sorry _and_ making a bond. Stupid, huh. But he's nice, and I think I could teach him a lot…"

* * *

><p>Awesome! So I haven't decided if this is going to be a long or short story, and it's gonna be last to my three other active ones, but if everything goes as planned, Ninja's Playground should be done in a month or so. I'll update this one at least four or five times a month… huh so I guess this one will probably be done in two months or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
